True Love Has No Happy Ending
by Nicolet
Summary: HIATUS AU Riku hasn't been feeling well since her 18th Birthday, and she realizes her love for Daisuke was all an illusion. She breaks and no one can save her now except a certain dark angel.
1. An Ending And A Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel, only this story belongs to me.

**True Love Has No Happy Ending**

**Chapter One** An Ending and A Beginning

'_Dream itself is the shadow of reality'_

- _Anonymous_

Harada Riku sighed. She sat up in her bed, drenched in cold sweat, her heart pounding hard and she was breathing in short gasps.

It was the same dream again.

She had the same dream for a week now, since her eighteen birthday. Sometimes, the dream would be slightly different. But it all involved the same person.

She quickly got up and took a cold shower to wake her senses up. She got out of the shower wearing a cropped denim jacket, tunic top and cargo pants. She didn't care much about fashion and dressing up, but Riku still wanted to look good and feel good.

She hurriedly got down; her sister was still dressing up. Ever since they had a free-dress code, Risa has been spending more time deciding on what to wear.

Riku shook her head. Her sister cared too much about appearance and what people thought. Riku grabbed a bowl and her favourite cereal.

She sighed again, her short auburn locks swishing as she dropped her head onto the table.

A blush stained her cheeks as she thought about her reoccurring dream. She clutched her face and wondered why she would blush over a stupid dream involving a certain person.

An idiotic person named Dark Mousy.

Really. She had no reason to dream about him, nor blush every time she thought about him. And she didn't have a strange sensation in her stomach every time she had a dream about him, nor would her heart beat wildly and she wouldn't feel… hot when she had dreams about that thieving person. Right?

OK. If Riku told Risa about her dreams, Risa would so totally strangle her for even dreaming about Risa's future husband as she puts it.

Besides, she was supposed to like Daisuke. He was her boyfriend.

_Daisuke._

He was sweet. Charming and his boyish grin always made Riku smile and her legs would go weak at the knees.

His crimson eyes would always twinkle with delight when he looked at her. And how she loved running her hand through his soft soft hair.

_Unusual purple hair. _

_Amethyst eyes. _

_Wings. _

_Black feathers._

"Riku? Daijobu?"

Riku nearly jumped. "Risa!"

Her sister was looking at her worriedly.

"What is it?" Riku asked mirroring Risa's look.

"Nothing. You just had a weird expression on your face." Risa said as she took Riku's bowl. "If you don't mind Riku, I'll just eat your cereal since you haven't touched it."

Not waiting for a 'yes', Risa had already ate the cereal and was in the process of drinking the milk left in the bowl.

Her sister ate fast. Contrary to the fact that she was a lady.

Riku groaned. If the dreams keep coming up, she'd die. She'd just die of embarrassment and humiliation.

She got up and told her sister she'd go to school first, she didn't really mind her sister snatching her food. She wasn't hungry anyway.

While Riku was cycling to her destination, her mind wandered off. Why was she having such strange dreams about the Dark Mousy? The Phantom Thief?

And right after her eighteen birthday too.

She wondered if her sister had the same dream as her. Maybe it was her hormones acting up.

Dark might be a pervert, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was hot.

But, Riku would never ever say that out loud. Not on her life.

The dreams haunted her every moment.

_Dark Mousy._

_The Phantom Thief._

Riku looked up to the blue sky above her and silently prayed that she would find out what her dreams meant soon.

xxx

Dark kept humming in the confines of Daisuke's head.

_Oi. Stop that will you? _Daisuke said mentally.

_Stop what? _Dark asked cheekily. He was enjoying irritating the younger boy.

_Stop humming that stupid song! It's driving me nuts! _Daisuke had nearly yelled out loud.

_Ok._

Daisuke nearly fell down his bed in shock.

Since when did Dark agree with him over something that he didn't like Dark doing?

_I'm not agreeing with you. Since I'm not humming, I might as well sing._

'_Here's the one you_

_Cannot run from'_

Oh Shit.

'_It's everywhere you go_

_So go numb_

_Lift your head to see_

_It's all gone_

_Now lie there wondering_

_What have you done'_

Daisuke groaned as Dark began to sing in a horrible off-tuned voice just to irk Daisuke.

'_Here's the one I _

_Cannot run from _

_It smothers me and _

_Makes me go numb _

_Now you're finding that _

_You need some _

_Just pull the sheet _

_Above your head now'_

Dark could sing well, and sometimes he sang in Daisuke's mind to pass the time. But now, he was singing in a horrible voice just to annoy Daisuke and Daisuke tried not to contemplate killing himself by suffocating his head with a pillow to drown the screeching voice in his head. He would so strangle Dark if it was even possible.

_You do know that you're going to be late for school if you don't get up now. _Dark supplied, his voice filled with humor.

The clock read 7.45 a.m. Classes started at eight.

Daisuke jumped off his bed and quickly changed to his usual white T-shirt and black slacks.

Shit. And double shit.

Late. Late. Late.

_WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME DARK!_ Daisuke yelled in his mind as he grabbed his usual toast and ran out the door. Though he was in college now, Daisuke was still as clumsy as ever. "Itekimas!"

_Well, you didn't ask. Besides, I don't need to wake you when you oversleep._

Daisuke ran as fast as he could towards where the station was. He had to hurry or he'll be late.

Oh God! Riku would be expecting him and he was late.

_Hum di dum. _

_Shut up Dark. Don't act so joyful when I'm in trouble._

_Why must I listen to you kid? _Dark asked mockingly.

_Cause if you don't…._ Daisuke said menacingly.

He stopped short as he saw Harada Risa there too. His heart started beating hard. He felt flushed.

_What is happening to me? I thought I was over her?_

_Apparently not. Since she grew up, her body has become curvier hasn't it? And she's becoming prettier. _

_Shut up Dark. You aren't helping. Besides, I love Riku. And I think she's pretty too._

_Whatever. Feelings can change over time. The heart cannot forget._

_That sounds like a song to me._

_Now that you mentioned it…_

"Niwa – kun! " Risa said waving. She was glad that she had came out a little late. It didn't matter, if she would be late to class.

Truth was, her heart hurt when Daisuke was with her sister. She didn't realize it before, but she had loved Daisuke and she had flung his love away.

And she had pretended that she still loved the Phantom Thief, to prevent any suspicions. She felt happy that her sister was happy and she didn't want to break her sister and Daisuke up just because she realized too late that she loved Daisuke.

They were so happy together.

_The worst way to miss someone is when they're right beside you and yet you can't have them._

Daisuke had loved her. And she had thrown his love away for someone else who didn't even return her feelings.

Seeing Daisuke interact with her sister intimately really hurt her. But she kept a brave front, she had too.

Daisuke blushed when Risa grabbed his wrist. They boarded the crowded tram. Daisuke's heart thundered.

She really was pathetic. She tightened her hold on Daisuke's wrist as the tram began to rock slightly.

Why was he feeling this? He loved Riku not Risa. Risa had brushed him off years ago. But it was true, Risa had matured considerately and he felt some old attraction to her.

He shook his head, trying to calm his harshly beating heart. He felt just like before, when he was just a twelve year old kid trying to get Risa's attention. It would be bad if he changed to Dark in the tram.

_On the contrary. It would be great. _One could hear from Dark's tone of voice that he was smirking.

Daisuke just hoped that his little crush on Risa would be quelled soon.

He really love Riku and he didn't want her to get any wrong ideas about him and Risa.

_Do you really love Riku?_ Asked Dark suddenly.

_Of course I do Dark! _Daisuke replied angrily. _What sort of question is that? _

_Do you really? _Dark said seriously, all traces of humor vanishing from his voice.

_Do you?_

xxx

Riku sighed. She was feeling a little frustrated this morning. She felt like her limbs were useless and was functioning wrongly.

Every thing she did felt insignificant. Wrong.

She felt restless. She felt so weak.

And the fact that Risa and Daisuke weren't here yet sickened her.

She knew that Daisuke had chosen her over Risa but she couldn't help feeling that Daisuke still loved her younger sister.

She couldn't help feeling inferior to her little sister. Risa was prettier than her. Cute and totally adored by the male population.

Riku was the tomboyish one. The athlete. The hot-tempered one. The plain one.

She shook her head. She laid her head on the table and considered bailing out of class today.

The dream had been intense and she felt drained.

"Sumimasen! I woke up late!" Daisuke's voice rang through her head. She looked up. _Daisuke!_

The she noticed Risa behind him. She sat up a little straighter. They weren't doing anything together were they?

"Gomen sensei! I lost track of time!"

What sort of excuse was that! Riku felt sad.

She knew it. She just knew it.

Daisuke had never gotten over her little sister. And Risa, she just had to snatch Daisuke away.

Riku felt bad for even thinking such thoughts about her sister but she felt sick.

The uncertainty. Her non-existent self confidence on her looks. Everything about Risa was so much better than Riku.

She was inferior to her sister. She was never as pretty. Never as sweet. She was the plain one. The friendly one boys' would think as their buddy, not as their girlfriend ever.

She felt even more queasy and ill as the moment passed. Daisuke could never love her the way he loved Risa. He had never even utter an 'I love you' when they were together. Just that slow sweet smile.

Now that she thought about it, Daisuke would always flinch slightly when she touched him. So slight she hadn't paid much attention.

Daisuke didn't love her. He had seen her as a replacement after Risa pushed him away.

He had never loved her. Those kisses they shared. Those intimate touches had been fake.

He had never loved her.

Not like…

Riku shook her head. The dreams aren't real.

_Don't mix reality with dreams Riku!_

The real Dark Mousy would never even think about her.

The dreams aren't real.

But the fact stung her. Daisuke may not know it. Maybe he had liked her, but one fact still remained true. Daisuke had seen her as a replacement.

A replacement.

_It's sad to think you'll never be mine, but it's sadder to realize I knew it all the time._

She had tried to deny that fact countless of times.

But when she got ready for their dates, when she looked at the mirror, all she could see was Risa. She had denied that fact with every kiss Daisuke gave her.

With every gentle touches.

But she couldn't deny it much longer.

They might not have done anything. But Riku could see it in their eyes. Risa felt something for Daisuke but had never spoken out; and Daisuke, he had not gotten over Risa.

No one really gets over their first love anyway.

She trembled. Her eyelids felt heavy with unshed tears and her nose sting. She had to get away.

_I'm trying hard not to cry over you because every tear is just one more reminder that I don't know how to let you go._

She saw the gentle touches her sister gave Daisuke as she momentarily held his hand, giving him a smile.

And she saw in his eyes pure adoration.

In her sister's eyes was love. Daisuke loved Risa still and Risa had learned to love Daisuke.

Riku was an intruder. She was a barrier between Daisuke and Risa. She was the wall between the two. She was a nuisance.

She was the monstrous person that separated Daisuke and Risa.

He had never spoken an 'I love you'; he had never actually shown that he cared for her well-being. Sure, he was caring. But, he was like that to everybody. He had never shown that extra love that was usually reserved for someone special.

He had never seen her with eyes filled with tenderness, devotion, and passion.

Never.

Daisuke looked around momentarily, and then catching Riku's eyes, he smiled.

Riku felt her heart breaking.

Daisuke turned his crimson eyes away and turned his attention to Risa whom was talking to the teacher.

_I wonder if when you look into my eyes you see my heart breaking, or all the pain I'm in. And although you don't hurt me intentionally you still do, by all the things you never say and all the things you never do. _

Daisuke had never seen her as her. He had seen her as the older twin. The replacement.

Not as Harada Riku.

Harada Risa's elder sister. A replacement.

How could she have thought that Daisuke would choose the plain Harada over the gorgeous one?

She had tried to deny that fact countless of times.

She could deny it no longer.

Daisuke had never loved her the way he loved Risa. Never.

She stood up as Daisuke and her sister took their seats.

"Sumimasen! But I don't feel well!" She then promptly grabbed her bag and fled the classroom.

And Dark had seen the tears she had tried so hard to hold, from Daisuke's eyes when Daisuke himself had not notice.

xxx

_Oi kid. Let me out for a moment will ya. _Dark said as politely as he could. He struggled to keep his composure. He was after all; the Phantom Thief and nothing could make him feel desperate, or even worried.

Except the image of a young woman with soft trails of tears sliding over a smooth cheek. A young woman named Harada Riku.

_No! I have to study! My results have been plummeting and I have to bring my grades up! _Daisuke had angrily retorted.

_Didn't you see? _Dark asked feeling absurd and was getting angrier by the moment.

When Daisuke frowned in confusion, Dark blew his top.

_Are you blind kid? Riku was crying! And you're doing noting to comfort her you idiot! And you're supposed to love her didn't you? I saw her tears when you didn't. Are you blind! _Dark had yelled. It was the first time in four years Dark had spoken to him like that.

"Riku? Crying?" Daisuke was stunned. He had looked at Riku as she left, not comprehending what had happen. But how could he miss seeing the tears that was on her face? How did Dark notice it when he didn't?

Riku was crying. That realization hit Daisuke square in his heart.

"Sensei! I have to go to the loo!" Daisuke ran out of class after receiving a nod from the disgruntled teacher.

"First the elder Harada, then the Niwa kid" grumbled the teacher.

Risa looked on worriedly. What was going on?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhsdjdvk

Before Daisuke even made it out of the school, he had transformed to the Phantom Thief.

"Riku. Where are you? What caused those tears to fall over your delicate features? What has hurt you so?" Dark mused as he called With to his aid. And he flew to search for the girl that had temporarily filled his heart with emotions he had felt only once before.

xxx

Her whole body and mind was numb with pain. She dropped her bag. She didn't have the strength to hold onto anything. A throb ached agonizingly at her chest. It only increased with every step she took though. Still, she didn't stop. She couldn't. Tears trailed down her flushed yet pale cheeks. She wiped them against her sleeves, but they kept coming. She was glad they did.

Riku let the tears fall. She began to increase her speed. She ran and ran. Feeling the wind whipping her face. She closed her eyes. Not bothering to see what was around her. Not bothering if others were looking at her weirdly. She felt nothing.

Her lungs burned from the force of her running, the adrenaline coursing through her body, yet she wouldn't stop. Her muscles burned as well, begging to rest, the strain becoming too great. How, she wondered helplessly, could everything burn, when all she felt inside was a cold numbness? When her heart felt frozen solid? She kicked off her sneakers. She wanted to be in tune with nature, her only solace.

It had started raining. The torrents of rain had turned her path into a slippery mire which sucked greedily at Riku's feet. She fell several times and cut herself on the sharp stones. Despite the bleeding, she stumbled on like an automaton.

Her strength was fastly diminishing. Her limbs overwhelmed with weariness, were on the verge of impending collapse. Yet she moved like a hunted animal, mindlessly putting one foot in front of another, petrified by the awful sounds the thunder made and the bolts of lightning in the sky did nothing to suppress her fears.

Suddenly she stopped. She dropped to her knees. She gave in to the exhaustion.

She opened her eyes and found herself in an unknown place. A place she had never ventured before.

Fear only struck her heart for a moment before it gave way to hurt and pain. She felt the sobs racking her whole body. She wrapped her hands around herself. Riku was already drenched to the skin but she didn't care.

The tears came easily, mixing with the rain that was also sliding down the smooth planes of her face. The trees had sheltered her from most of the rain, but she was already soaked to the skin so she didn't really care.

She had loved Daisuke and had denied all the ugly facts about their relationship. She had loved him so so much.

_I guess I thought we'd have forever. Another illusion I chose to create. Don't know what you've got till it's gone. And I found out a little too late._

Riku smiled bitterly.

Daisuke might have liked her a little. But she had wanted his up-most devotion. She had been selfish and this was her retribution.

_Daisuke!_

_Daisuke!_

_I love you! _

_Did you ever loved me?_

_Did you?_

_I loved you._

_So very much._

_I had loved you since the beginning._

_I did._

_Daisuke._

_Daisuke._

Riku laughed suddenly. A bitter laugh.

How could she have not notice the looks Daisuke gave Risa when he arrived at her house to pick her for their dates?

How did she miss Risa's love filled love to Daisuke?

Had she been so blind?

Ah well. At least her two best friends will find happiness together.

Even if it meant the shattering of her heart.

_I only regret that I didn't mean as much to you as you meant to me._

The tears continued to flow.

And Riku cried.

Alone.

xxx

Dark felt even more uneasy with every passing moment.

No matter where he searched, he couldn't find Riku anywhere. Daisuke was thankfully silent.

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

How could he expect to hear her, the rain was heavy. Thunder booming and the lightning flashing. The strong winds were affecting him.

He had to land fast.

With transformed back to his cute self and Dark fell, not as graceful as usual. Tumbling through the trees.

"Shit." Dark landed on his back and he struggled to get up.

_Dark! Daijobu?" _Daisuke asked concerned.

_Shut up and go back to the back of my subconscious and get lost. I'd like to search for Riku alone and I'll comfort her alone._

Daisuke yelled at the Kaito. _I care for her too! And she is my girlfriend!_

_Well, from what I observed, you haven't actually treated her with love and care you know! And the reason she cried was because she couldn't stand to see your interactions with her little sister!_ Dark yelled back in his mind.

_Guess what! You don't know what it means to love somebody so much that it actually breaks your heart to be apart from them! You have never known what it's like to love someone so deeply it hurts so much to see them sad, and you'd constantly want to make that someone feel special. Have you ever felt that way towards Riku? Do you know how much she loves you? I can always see it in her eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes sparkling so bright with her love for you!_

_Have you ever seen her for who she is? Have you?_

_Do you really know the meaning of love Daisuke?_

_Do You?_

Daisuke was shocked to silence.

_You have always used Riku! You never made her feel loved! You constantly eye Risa. When Riku does not appeal to you anymore, you turn your attention to Risa! At least I'm a harmless flirt. But you are a heartless two-timer!_

Daisuke left the conversation. _Coward._

Dark got up angrily, a frown marring his features.

He strode over to where With lay.

He was so angry he had nearly not notice the girl huddling on the grass, weeping her eyes out.

Her legs were filled with cuts and bruises, and she was shaking, trembling from head to toe.

Part of Dark was filled with relief, the other pain, and sadness.

He walked over to where she lay. He crouched down and he pulled her to his lap. She didn't resist.

She was like a broken doll, a human that has lost the purpose to live.

She had broke. And Dark had witnessed every moment that led to her downfall, yet he had done nothing.

Nothing to help her out of the illusion that she putted up.

She had wished so hard, hoped too much that when she fell, she fell hard.

She fell into the darkness that had claimed her.

Then he hugged her. Pulling her to a warm embrace. He murmured soothing words to calm her down.

She felt so cold. And all the while, she kept her eyes close. Her arms grasped his black shirt, and she continued crying. She was so beautiful, even when she was crying, her hair tousled. She was so beautiful.

She smelled of roses.

"How could you let a beautiful young woman cry for you like this Daisuke?" whispered Dark to himself.

Riku tightened her hold on him.

Dark slowly stroked her hair as she clutched him a little tighter.

Dark felt a pang in his heart.

Riku would cry so much for Daisuke whom has never appreciated her.

She would shed her precious tears for a useless man like Daisuke.

"Nothing is more painful, than realizing he meant everything to you, and you meant nothing to him," Riku whispered, her voice laced with pain.

Dark didn't know what to say. She had not opened her eyes and Dark was glad. He couldn't bear to see hurt and pain radiating from her beautiful brown orbs, alike yet unlike her sister's.

"I promise you, that no one will ever hurt you ever again. No one." Dark whispered fiercely as he pulled her even closer to him. "I promise, never to let you fall."

"I promise."

Riku smiled momentarily. Then she fainted.

xxx

She had felt so alone when someone had pulled her into a comfortable spot. She had not fought.

She had lost the will to do so. She just let the person do whatever they damned please.

Riku had felt so empty, felt a hollowness in her heart.

She felt so cold. So alone. Shrouded in the darkness.

She was so lost.

And then warmth. And soft murmurings.

She felt so safe. So very safe.

"How could you let a beautiful young woman cry for you like this Daisuke?"

_Daisuke._

_Daisuke._

The person stroked her hair gently, and she felt so loved.

_Daisuke._

_Have you ever loved me?_

"Nothing is more painful, than realizing he meant everything to you, and you meant nothing to him," Riku whispered.

She remembered the fun times she had with Daisuke.

The sad times.

The trying times.

She had thought he loved her.

But it was all fake.

"I promise you, that no one will ever hurt you ever again. No one." The comforting person had whispered. She believed him. She felt protected and secure in this person's arms.

"I promise, never to let you fall." He had murmured, hugging her even more firmly.

"I promise."

Riku felt happy that someone cared for her. So very happy for that few words.

She smiled, and the darkness drowned her.

xxx

Dark flew through the late evening. He had taken time to search for her and then, they spent some time in the forest. After she fainted, he returned to Daisuke's house shortly to bandage her wounds. He had then taken off her soggy jacket and pants. It won't be good if she caught a chill. He had dress her up in a pair of shorts Emiko owned, which he 'borrowed'. He tried to take off the wet top she had on and closed his eyes as a gentlemanly act and had hurriedly pulled it off and pulled over a clean white shirt, Emiko had graciously bought him last time.

She was such a petite thing and she looked so vulnerable. If it was even possible, Dark wanted to squeeze the life out of Daisuke for even hurting her.

He flew back to her home and sneaked into her bedroom.

He laid her onto her bed and took one last glance at her perfect face. He honestly didn't think there'll be another moment like this again. She hated him.

The pervert as she called him countless times.

The thief.

The one not worthy for her love.

_The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have._

Riku hated him and loved Daisuke. Dark quelled his feelings of pain. How would she react if she knew Dark and Daisuke were one?

"Riku. What spell have you cast over me?" Dark said hoarsely as he stroked her cheek gently. She had an oddly beguiling mouth, her lips naturally rosy and rather wide, but not full. He kissed her gently.

"I will keep my promise. I will protect you."

_Even if I cannot be with you. Even if my love will never be returned._

"I promised you, that no one will ever hurt you ever again. No one." Dark said stroking her hair.

"I promised never to let you fall."

And Dark had left.

Leaving a black feather beside her.

He would protect her. Even if he couldn't be with her.

Dark would always protect her.

And he would keep his promise.

Forever.

xxx

It was early in the morning, and it wasn't even light yet, when Riku awoke.

She slowly opened her heavy eyes and took in her surroundings.

She was in her room.

Riku was confused for a moment.

Then, memories of the day before filled her mind.

She had finally broken the illusion she placed upon herself. The walls of delusion that she built up, to prevent herself from seeing everything for what they really were.

They were built up so that she didn't have to confront the fact that Daisuke, her first love, her only love, had never loved her. Only her sister, Risa.

And Risa had learned to love Daisuke.

Riku didn't feel very sad anymore upon this realization.

She didn't hurt as much as before.

She felt tired of all the lies she had believed to protect her fragile heart.

She had to learn to let go.

And she would start by letting Daisuke be with her sister Risa.

She had felt so betrayed, so filled of pain yesterday.

Yet, she remembered being comforted by a promise.

Riku had felt loved.

Feeling safe and sound in a certain persons arms.

Whom was it?

She turned to her side.

"A black feather?"

She grabbed hold of it.

The feather was so smooth and soft.

There was no question to whom it belonged to.

_Multi-lengthed purple hair swirling around._

_Amethyst eyes that seemed to see past your soul._

_So full of wisdom, profound and deep._

_Wings._

_Black wings._

_And feathers floating._

_An angel._

Riku held the feather close to her heart.

The Phantom Thief.

Dark Mousy.

She smiled.

'Were you the one who gave me that promise?"

"Dark?"

xxx

I originally planned this as a one shot. Should I?

I just got this idea in my head and couldn't resist writing it down, so sorry for delaying 'War Of The Worlds'.

Gomen. Please give me insights on what you think about this fic and tell me whether it should be a one shot or should I continue it.

Thanks! And please review!

Yours truly, Nicolet

xxx

edited. 30-12-2005


	2. Of Needs And Wants Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel, only this story belongs to me.

**True Love Has No Happy Ending **

**Chapter Two** Of Needs and Wants

**Part One** Riku

_It's so hard when you know you're wrong in life, but you can't accept that._

_It's so hard when you know that you shouldn't bother with how you feel because you know it's not going to work out. _

_It's so hard when you think about things day and night and it hurts you so bad. _

_It's so hard when you know things you wish were never true. It's so hard when the one you like so much wants to be "just friends". _

_It's so hard when you just want one thing to go your way...but nothing does._

– _Anonymous _

She didn't know exactly when she started building the walls of delusion around herself. Started telling the lies her heart needed to hear. When was it that she started to deny the cold harsh facts that Daisuke had never once seen her for whom she truly was?

Why was it so hard to accept the fact that Daisuke had never liked her?

Why was it so hard to let go of her affection and love for Daisuke?

_The hardest thing in life is letting go of what you thought was real._

And it was another thing that led her to her downfall.

It was her inability to cherish herself, for whom she truly was that, caused her to built walls of illusion around herself.

She grew up in Risa's shadow, it was always Risa this and Risa that throughout her life.

It seemed that her successes were nothing compared to Risa.

Risa got all the attention.

It was beautiful Risa, the sweet Risa, the one whom was courteous… Unlike the rough, tomboyish sister. Unlike hot-tempered Riku.

But Riku hadn't mind. She love Risa and knew that her little sister liked all the attention.

The thing was no one seemed to care about her. No one bothered about her feelings. What she liked. What she wanted.

No one treated her like she was special.

It was plain Riku. No one cared.

No one.

She was always alone. Even her friends never truly understood her.

Even if they did, she never believed that they liked her.

She thought they liked her just because she was Harada Risa's sister.

It wasn't true, but that was what she thought to be true.

Running was one of her many passions. When she ran, the adrenaline in her body, made her feel happy, it made her feel like she was part of the wind.

When she sang, which most of her friends didn't know she could including Risa, Riku sang with the very essence of her soul. She sang with a passion and occasionally she wrote songs to pass the time.

She loved reading adventurous novels and sometimes a romance story. She actually wrote. But did anyone know? No they didn't bother about her and she was too shy to actually show anyone her incomplete works.

It seemed everyone knew Risa. What she liked and dislike.

But no one knew her. Sure, she was Harada Riku, older sister of Harada Risa by a few minutes. Athletic. Smart. And she was better than her sister in household skills although she seemed like a tomboy.

But they didn't know the inner her.

No one truly cared. No one bothered to try and know her.

Only her grandmother, but she had passed on when Riku was eight.

Her grandmother had always praised Riku and she was often said to be her 'favourite grandchild'. Risa had pouted when she heard that but said it was okay as she loved Riku and wanted Riku to be happy.

Riku had not really believed her, but when she was nestled in her grandmother's arms, she felt loved.

"_Riku is so pretty."_

"_No I'm not, Risa is much prettier than me" Riku said indignantly. _

"_She has her particular beauty, Riku also has an exquisiteness that makes you look beautiful," her grandmother had said with her smile. _

_Risa had smiled and hugged Riku. "I think you are pretty onee – sama!"_

_But Riku hadn't believed either of them._

Daisuke was the first person other than her family to care about her. He had been her best friend. He too had said she was pretty and she had blushed at that comment.

Riku had fallen in love with his boyish shy smiles. His clumsiness. The way how his eyes seemed to sparkle like the most beautiful ruby.

He had liked her, but as he gradually got to know Risa and as they grew older, he forgot about Riku. It was Risa this and Risa that.

Daisuke still talked to Riku, still thought of her as his friend. But he forgot her needs. Forgot her wants. And what she liked. What she didn't. She became someone he knew but didn't know. She became known as Risa's elder twin sister.

_I'm sorry you miss the way I looked at you._

_But I don't miss the way you never looked at me._

And she lied to herself. Telling to herself that Daisuke cared about her. She wanted to confess her feelings to Daisuke but she knew Daisuke liked her little sister.

But she hoped that he had at least cared about her.

_Niwa – kun cares for everybody. He cares for me. He does. _

She had wished that one day, he would become hers.

But he was too absorbed in Risa. It was always about Risa.

But she didn't blame her sister. Risa was her little imouto, and Riku loves her.

Daisuke couldn't help falling in love with her sister just as she couldn't help falling in love with him.

_I've known you for so long_

_You are a friend of mine_

_But this is all we'd ever be_

_I've loved you since_

_You are a friend of mine_

_And this is all we ever could be._

She had been by his side as he asked her all that she knew about Risa, been by his side as he asked her the best method to woo her sister and she was the one whom comforted him when he couldn't get the courage to ask her out.

She had always been there for him.

And each time he came to her for advice, her heart broke a little more, the pain in her heart increased.

But she kept a cheery face, a facade to hide the pain inside. She pretended.

Then Dark Mousy entered their lifes.

The Phantom Thief had captured many hearts, including Risa's. But not Riku's. Her heart was already with Daisuke.

Risa had been so obsessed with worshipping the Phantom Thief and had hurt Daisuke.

Riku had once again comforted him, but her heart soared with the thought that he might learn to love her.

She hoped.

Daisuke was constantly on her mind.

His messy flyaway red hair.

His sparkling crimson eyes.

His cute smile.

And his child like demeanor.

However, someone else too occupied Riku's mind.

Dark Mousy hadn't occupied Riku's mind much, but he did something to her that she couldn't forget her entire life.

He was the Phantom Thief.

And like the thief he was, he had stolen Riku's first kiss.

She was enraged. It was for Niwa – kun and Dark Mousy had stolen it.

It was supposed to be special. It was to be for Niwa Daisuke, the first boy whom cared for her. The one she lost her heart to.

Riku's heart still belonged to Daisuke although her treacherous mind and mouth particularly, liked Dark Mousy.

She hated the thief however, no matter how skilled he was in kissing. He had the nerve to steal her first kiss! And she would not forgive him for that.

Riku's love for Daisuke grew as she got to know him more. Sadly, Daisuke had not felt the same towards her.

It didn't matter.

She waited patiently for the day Daisuke would return her feelings to her.

One day, Daisuke had finally got the nerves to tell Risa his true feelings. She had rejected him. And on the same day, he had kissed Riku.

It was shocking. When she kissed him, her mind supplied one word.

_Replacement._

She was a replacement.

But she denied it. Building the walls of fallacy around her heart. Telling the lies she needed to hear so desperately.

He had asked her to be his and she accepted. Riku had been happy. So very happy.

Her heart had healed momentarily.

But all good things have to come to an end.

Daisuke, he had still not seen her as she was... He had not taken the time to get to know her.

He still forgot her likes and dislikes. Her wants and needs. He hadn't tried to know her.

He wasn't aware of her passions for running, for excitement, for singing and for writing.

He had only seen her as Risa.

_Replacement._

_Replacement._

_Only a replacement to mend his broken heart._

_Only a replacement._

She wanted so desperately to protect her happiness that she ignored the loving looks Daisuke gave her sister. The way her sister seem to brighten up every time she was around Daisuke. Risa had claimed to be still in love with the pervert thief but Riku knew better.

Her sister loved her too much to break her apart from Daisuke.

But Riku saw the looks Daisuke and Risa passed to each other.

She just denied it.

Her heart was slowly breaking, bit by bit as the days slowly went on.

She pretended that she was just fine.

She pretended she was okay.

She pretended that she wasn't falling into the darkness.

She hid her feelings, and always had a fake smile on her face to convince others that she wasn't hurting inside. But the person she wanted most to convince was herself.

She concealed her pain with a happy facade. She acted happy. She acted as if she knew nothing of the hidden love between her sister and Daisuke, her boyfriend.

It continued for months.

But she denied it. The walls of fabrication getting higher and higher. The strings of lies wrapped around her heart tighter and tighter.

_You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel._

Her heart can only take so much. The pain, the hurt, the sadness and the agony was too much to bear.

She wanted Daisuke to love her truly and only her. Riku had been selfish. She had been so selfish.

And finally when she seen through her thick walls of delusion, misconception and erroneous belief, she could not deny it any longer.

She couldn't deny the fact that Daisuke had continued to love her sister even after months of them being together, and he had tried to get to know her at all.

He had not cared enough. He had not seen her for who she truly was. He had only seen Risa in her features.

And every kiss they shared, was all for Risa.

All the gentle touches, was for Risa.

Risa. Not Riku.

It was always Risa.

Risa the pretty one, the polite one, and the one with the infectious smile.

Riku was the plain girl. She wasn't worthy for anyone's love. She was unattractive and she didn't have the charm Risa had.

She might have friends, but she was always alone.

No one took the time to really get to know her.

And she was always known as Harada Risa's elder sister.

Just someone, and no one…

She had broke down when her heart could take no more abuse. She had cried. She had been so alone.

And the last person she could ever thought of to comfort her, the last person she thought would care for her, did.

And he had promised her, to protect her. And to never let her get hurt again. It was a side of him she had only seen in her dreams.

The dreams she had since her eighteen birthday.

He had been concerned about her. He had been there for her when she broke. He had promised her.

And she believed him.

xxx

Um. This chapter is experimental and I think Riku's character is very OOC.

I tried a few approach to write this but none seemed to work out. So this is one of the best I could come out with.

Please tell me what you think.

Please tell me if it sucks or just makes you really irritated reading it. Tell me if Riku's character is too OOC or whatever. Just tell me what you readers think.

It's important!

Yours truly, Nicolet

xxx

edited. 1-1-2006


	3. Of Needs And Wants Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel, only this story belongs to me.

**True Love Has No Happy Ending **

**Chapter Three** Of Needs and Wants

**Part Two** Dark

It was painful.

It hurt.

It hurts.

It still does.

The pain would never go away.

The pain.

The agony.

The anguish.

It was so very painful.

He had been suffering.

Suffering from that insistent throb in his heart for so very long.

It was since the day of his existence.

Since the day of his curse.

Cursed to be forever sealed in the Niwa family until…

Since the day Krad had been with the Hikari family and he with the Niwa family, they had suffered.

Not Krad.

Definitely not Krad.

The Hikari family and Niwa family, that line of descendants had suffered.

Who wouldn't be plagued with problems if they had another self in them sealed due to an unexpected incident? Who wouldn't suffer if they had another in them that would take over them when they blush or that thump in the heart came about?

He too had suffered.

Who wouldn't?

Who?

How could he not suffered when he has fallen in love time and time again, but had never receive their love back?

How could he not suffer when he knows he will never know the true meaning of being in love and being loved?

It was all because of that curse.

If only he had mocked her.

If only he had not said that.

If only. If only. If.

Maybe, if that incident didn't happen, he would have had a loving wife., a few kids maybe, and might have lived a long and happy life before he died.

He would have, if only.

He had learnt his lesson of course, but it was too late.

Now, he was destined to suffer, alongside with Krad, who too, had somehow been cursed along.

It was all his fault, as claimed by Krad.

Maybe it was.

He wouldn't know, after all, after he had received that blow from that person, he had already woken up in the Niwa family.

He did not know what had caused Krad to follow him to this place but he knew, it was all because of that person.

That person, and himself.

He had no one to blame actually, but himself.

Now, he had to suffer, to love but not to be loved.

To always love but not to be loved.

Always.

Forever.

For none would love him.

None.

His heart would shatter bit by bit with every love found and lost.

Breaking.

Splintering.

He thought his heart would never heal again.

Until she came…

_Love has the power to make you, or break you. _

He had loved her. As he would always fall in love with one.

She too had loved him.

He thought that he had finally knew what it was like to be loved, but it was all not meant to be, and his heart had been shattered cruelly.

Krad.

Krad had killed her.

And he knows, that she blames him for her death.

For till now, her dying words would always come to him.

_You. It.. it's because of you. If.. If.. If only I had never met you…_

If. If. If only.

The words rang always in his head.

Always reminding him of his curse.

_Love comes silently, stays unforgettably, and leaves painfully. _

He would always remember the look in her eyes.

The hatred she had felt towards him.

And her broken body as he held her.

The blood on his hands.

His fault.

_If only I had never met you…_

If only… If….

His counterpart would achieve happiness in the end, he made sure of that.

Made sure that his existence in them would not burden them, because it is always his fault.

No matter what he does, he cannot do it right, but he has to make it right for them. The Niwa family. It is his gratitude to them. For suffering with him.

They had suffered, but he must suffer forever.

Watching the ones he love with his counterpart after he awakens in their child would always break him further. It always does.

_Time will not heal this wounds and I'm bleeding because of you._

Because the glimmer in the eyes of his beloved would never be his.

The smiles.

The laughs.

And that love.

He would always suffer.

As he must.

It is his retribution.

Then, he had fallen again.

_Love has no season, no beginning or end. No rhyme or reason to the way the story ends. No way of knowing how a broken heart mends. Still, we keep falling, again and again._

With her.

She had only eyes for his counterpart. His other self, and that hurt.

That shattered his already broken heart into smaller pieces for him to pick up and resume his dreaded life, his cursed life.

He couldn't bear to look at her through his other's eyes. For then, he only sees her love shining through.

Not for him. Never for him.

With him, she had already hurt him deeply with her harsh words.

He knows she hates him, he knows…

He keeps on his façade.

He continues to see her through his other's eyes. For he loves her.

Loves her too damn much.

She reminds him of her.

The one that had loved him and died because of him, and yet she was her very own person.

And he falls for her more. His plungs down faster, he is lost deeper.

He falls.

He doesn't know why, but that connection, that bond between them was undeniable.

Only, she didn't acknowledge it.

He didn't too. He could only dream, could only wish, could only fantasize the day that they could actually be together.

Isn't it better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all?

But it was only a dream.

The curse could not be broken.

And even then, she hates him. That fact too, was undeniable.

He continues to see her smile, to hear her laughter, to feel her kiss.

All not for him, but for his other.

But he doesn't care.

_I'm still here, waiting, to catch you if you fall. I don't know why I care so much when I shouldn't care at all._

To keep on with his dream, his wish, his hope, he had not stopped her from falling too deeply with his other although he knew that it would end badly.

For his counterpart did not love her.

He had not seen her like he did.

And he had did nothing to stop her end.

Then, she had broke.

His counterpart had hurt her so deeply, so badly, so thoroughly, that she had given up all hope.

He had tried to comfort her, his guilt so strong.

For he had witness every step that she took to the cliff of her downfall yet did nothing to stop due to his selfishness.

He tried to comfort her, and her broken words had held so much pain, so much hurt, that his own heart broke further.

She was just like him.

To love but never to be loved.

He couldn't bear to see her like this.

He couldn't bear to see her suffer like him.

For she deserved love.

And he had promised her, to protect her, he had sworn to himself that no one would hurt her anymore and that he would find someone to love her even more than he could.

No one would break her heart like this anymore.

Not even his other self. Even if they couldn't be together, he would fight for her happiness.

He promised her, and he would keep his promise.

No matter how much pain would come.

No matter if he suffers even more.

For this is the love he is ready to give.

To love but never to be loved.

He understands.

_Love we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest. _

He knows the curse would never be broken.

And because he knows that, he would strive for her happiness.

He would continue loving in the way he knows best, even if she would never love him. Even if she would continue to hate him.

But he will always love her, and he would always protect her.

And always, was longer than forever.

xxx

How was it? I thought it was like Part One. Crappy and too OOC.

Please tell me what you think cos I'm running out of ideas of what to write and it's getting really complicated.

I really should have left it as a one shot…

Sigh… Someone encourage me please!

Dying out of writers block here! It's practically expanding in my brain! Blocking out all major functions and my brain is beginning to explode…

Really.

Please… please review.

Flames are welcome.

Thanks for reading.

Yours truly, Nicolet

xxx


	4. The Twist Of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel, only this story belongs to me.

**True Love Has No Happy Ending **

**Chapter Four ** The Twist of Love

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up these defenses; you build this whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life. You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They do something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own any more. Love takes hostages. It gets inside of you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination, not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-and-rip-you-apart pain. I hate love."_

_-Neil Gaiman_

Emiko looked at her husband sadly as they saw Dark flew into the compound of their home in the night, the moon silhouetting his figure. He had returned from sending Riku home, they had seen him flying back with her in his arms, his face one of anger and pain and then leaving again.

They could distinctively see the tired lines on Dark's face as he trudged up to Daisuke's room, With on his shoulder peering worriedly to Dark's face.

Emiko turned to her husband and whispered distressed, "Kosuke, do you think Dark knows of the spell?"

Kosuke pulled his wife closer to him, and whispered to her ear, "Even if he doesn't know, even if we tell him, do you think he'll allow it to happen?"

Emiko only clutched Kosuke in reply. "I only wish, that Dark would finally find the happiness that he deserves."

"We can only hope," Kosuke said back, quiet, "We can only hope."

xxx

When Daisuke opened his eyes he knew that today was going to be a very depressing day. He couldn't remember much from yesterday after Dark had finally found Riku. He had gone off to a corner of his mind and stayed there in the darkness, his own thoughts echoing and shrouding around him in the darkness.

He knew from experience that Dark would now e sleeping in his mind, the exhaustion of transforming taking its toll on him.

Daisuke got up slowly, even unwillingly. He clutched his head in despair, thinking about how much of a jerk he was to cause Riku so much pain. It was his undecided feelings for Risa and selfishness that caused this to happen. It was all his fault. Riku had been so loyal to him. She had loved him so much and he had not taken into account all that she had done for him.

It was then that he built up his resolve. He clenched his hands into fists hard till it dug perfect crescent shapes onto his palm.

"I will not let Riku get hurt because of me ever again. I will not." He said out loud resolutely. His voice bounced off the walls, echoing.

He could feel Dark stirring a little in him and without knowing why, he sad this aloud, more for Dark's sake than himself. It was as if he was goading Dark into doing something.

"I will love Riku with all my heart. I will."

Dark was the one that sat on that bed then, shock upon his face coupled with disbelief. Anguish and sorrow was clear in his dark, dark eyes.

"Daisuke…" Dark closed his eyes in resignation.

"I wish you the happiness you deserve with Riku." A bitter smile gnarled Dark's features. "It is what you deserve after all."

Dark's harsh laugh echoed off the walls, and in a few moments, another transformation took place, and Daisuke sat on his bed, disgruntled, and yet strangely empty.

_Make a cross, make amends to set the record straight,  
We've never said the only things we should have ever bothered saying_.

xxx

Risa stared out her window, still only dressed in her nightgown although usually at this exact time on days she had class, she would be rushing and flinging out clothes trying to find something that she could wear. Not that she didn't have any to where of course, but she needed to look hip without making it seemed that she was trying too hard to look the part.

Risa sighed once again as she thought of going down to see her sister. Guilt shone through her eyes, along with the tears that slid down her cheeks.

She had been so worried yesterday, and had gnawed at her nails till it bled a little.

She had an inkling why Riku had bolt out of the class yesterday.

Risa didn't know when it had happened, but she had fallen in love with Daisuke, Riku's boyfriend. She had said to herself time and time again that she was in love with Dark, but even as she repeated it to herself, "I love Dark, I love Dark," it had felt empty and baseless.

She knew her sister too well sometimes, and she knew that Riku loved Daisuke with all her heart. It was what that twisted her heart when she saw them together laughing together and kissing that goodnight kiss in front of the door.

But as twins went, she could sense that Riku was trying too hard, loved Daisuke too much that she was breaking inside. Riku knew that Daisuke didn't love her as she loved him, but she pretended that he did. Risa bled for her sister. But deep in her heart, she constantly wished that Daisuke would just break up with Riku and finally uncover the illusion that shielded her sister's eyes from the truth.

But now that her sister had finally accepted the fact that Daisuke did not love her as she loved him, a triumphant feeling briefly touches her heart, before dissolving to despair and guilt.

Riku hadn't returned home last night, she had been so worried, and had paced around the big empty house over and over again. She had been almost frantic, the fear of being alone and the fear of losing her most precious sister in the world crippling her. It was raining rather heavily to and thoughts of her sister getting pneumonia and dying raced through her mind.

She had ran towards her sister's room when she heard a sudden 'thud' that echoed throughout the silent house.

Risa stopped at the door then when she glimpsed the dark wings from one Dark Mousy. She hid behind he shadows, apprehensively watched as Dark stroked Riku's pale face with a tender look in his eyes. He whispered in the darkness, but even from where she stood, she could hear him.

"_Riku. What spell have you cast over me?"_

Risa felt a strange burning in her heart, jealousy, but as soon as it came, it passed. Riku deserved someone to love her with all his heart. Daisuke was not the one.

"_I promised you, that no one will ever hurt you ever again. No one." _Dark said stroking her hair.

"_I promised never to let you fall."_

Risa felt the tears come to her eyes, Dark really loved her sister. She could see it in his eyes that had love and yet, unexpectedly, pain. She finally remembered that Riku hated Dark. That must be what that he feared. So, Risa thought, smirking a little. Dark was human just like all of them. He may be the all handsome, gorgeous thief ever, but even he felt afraid to be jilted, and could suffer heartbreak as they all did.

Risa waited in the darkness, watching Dark kiss Riku gently as if afraid of breaking her and then leaving with a wistful look in his eyes.

He was amazing, Dark, that was sure. Risa watched him leave with new eyes. She was a bit jealous though, Riku had always managed to unexpectedly land the good guys. Risa sighed and got closer to her sister's bed, sitting beside her still sister, stroking her sister's hair that was not unlike hers.

"Riku, I'm terribly sorry. It was partly my fault that this happened to you." She whispered out.

"I'm sorry. I know you love Daisuke, I love him too. Now that I've matured considerately." A bitter smile.

"I'm willing to give him up. I'm willing to let him love you and only you," Risa said resolutely, staring out the window. "But what about Dark?" She added then.

Risa sighed again aloud. "Love is like a game, but how can we win when there are no rules?"

Now, after sleeping over what to do all night, Risa still had not thought of how she could approach Riku without guilt and being around Daisuke without pain.

With reluctance, she dragged herself out of bed, and had put on whatever that she first saw in her huge wardrobe.

She got down with deliberate slowness, creeping down the stairs, trying to find any trace of her sister.

'Where is she?? Hasn't she woken up yet? We're already going to be late!' Risa thought frantically.

"Risa, what on earth are you doing?" She turned up in fright and shock and turned rather hurriedly to face Riku whose eyebrows' were arched high above her hairline, looking amused.

"Er, checking for thieves?" It wasn't meant to come out that way.

Riku had the most astonishing look on her face, and Risa got the feeling that her sister's mind had drifted to a particular person.

"Riku?" Risa murmured after she had stayed silent for some time, with the same look on her face.

"Oh, sorry Risa, I was just.. thinking." Riku smiled, a little too brightly and climbed the steps down rather clumsily, unlike her usual self.

Risa gave a small smile. Thinking. Right. She frowned though after a moment, biting her lower lip. How could she approach Riku and apologize for yesterday?

She slowly went down, and observed her sister who seemed rather absent minded this morning. Riku swore when she noticed belatedly that her bowl of cereal was already overflowing with milk. Risa covertly smiled, and demurely took up the wet cloth and helped her sister wiped the table. They were quite domestically trained as their parents often went away for an extended amount of time on their business trips, and their mother didn't like the idea of maids and nannies.

After contemplating hard, and decided to give it a shot, ignoring the warning bells in her head, Risa blurted out. "Riku-neesan, gomen. Hontoni gomen ne! I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I really don't like Daisuke that way! He's your boyfriend and I would never dream of taking him away from you!" She rambled off, telling how she didn't think Daisuke was cute and informed Riku unnessarily of her other choices in men.

Riku cut her off with a short, "Stop. Risa."

Risa looked up from where she had been staring at her twiddling fingers into her sister's deep brown eyes rather guiltily. "Erm. Yea, sorry."

Riku frowned and to Risa's relief, she didn't seem to be angry but there was a hint of sadness in her dark brown eyes.

"I.. It doesn't matter Risa. I believe you." Riku gave a small smile towards Risa, whom immediately reached and captured her sister's hand from across the table. "I know that Daisuke's too nice to hurt me."

"Does that mean you thought your sister would do such a thing?" Risa teased Riku with a bright smile on her face, trying to look affronted. Riku laughed, and Risa was glad that all was well.

But she caught the brief look of hurt and confusion mixed in one big mess in Riku's eyes. Her smile faltered for a moment, but she got up from her seat and got their usual breakfast for the both of them.

She would never ever do anything to hurt her sister unintentionally ever. Even if it meant forgoing her happiness. It was after all her own fault. She was the one whom turned Daisuke down first. And now, she had no right to seek him again, after she had hurt him like she hurt her sister now.

_Love hurts, it always has. Would it be worth it if it was not?_

They left the house together, and left for the tram together, Riku choosing to follow her sister instead of riding her bike.

When Risa caught the glimpse of red, red hair, she immediately made an excuse – Sorry sis, but I think my textbooks are at my table, why don't you go on first? – and left for home.

She couldn't take to facing him. And she turned around the corner and breathed heavily. She had to stop this. She had to stop thinking about Daisuke. She had to get over her unexpected crush on him. She had too. But it was bloody damn hard.

_It takes a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone. Especially, one that you love so terribly much. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_But. _

_I know I must not. _

_Because.   
_

_Because it is for her happiness. _

_Because I love her too. _

_And I can't love you of she loves you. _

_Help me. _

_Help me, anyone. _

_I want to forget. _

_I want to stop loving. _

_But is it even possible?_

_Dais…_

_I…_

_Stop!_

_I love Dark. _

_I love Dark. _

_And I always will. _

_He will help me. _

_He will help me forget. _

xxx

_The magic of first love is our ignorance that it cannot end. _

"Riku."

Riku's heart jumped and she turned almost painfully towards Daisuke who had appeared behind her without her noticing.

She turned and upon seeing the grim look on his face she could not help but feel anxious and she pushed down the urge to turn and just run away from Daisuke.

"Riku," He repeated and she felt annoyed though her traitorous heart skipped when his childlike and yet husky said her name instead of _Risa. _Was yesterday all her imagination?

"Daisuke." She turned and momentarily stumbled as people pushed past them to get to the tram.

Daisuke's hands held her steady and she nearly went numb with shock and delight as he pulled her towards him and held her close. She breathed in his scent, and her heart was beating fast. She could even hear his heart beating.

"We should go." Riku murmured, her voice muffled as she was pressed against him intimately. He slowly and gently pulled her away from the throng of people, and unslunged her heavy bag from her shoulders before gripping them, forcing her to look into his beautiful crimson eyes, that were so dark. Dark.

"Wait. I need to talk to you," Riku hated those words. She tried to hate Daisuke. She tried to be angry, she tried to be emotional, but facing those eyes of his, pressed against him like this, with her heart in pieces and throbbing, she just could not do it.

"Gomen ne." Weren't those the words Risa said to her this morning. Did they rehearse this yesterday to make sure she wouldn't stay mad at them? It sure was working.

But as Daisuke continued to gaze at her, she knew that it wasn't true, she could see the sincerity shining from his eyes, and the guilt at having thought otherwise hung heavy in her heart.

"Daisuke, I.." Riku started but Daisuke only held her closer and pressed a finger on her lips.

"Ssh.. Let me speak first." He said seriously.

He hugged her, and her hands were stiff at her sides. He murmured in her ear, and it inevitably sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. "I know you might not be able to forgive me, demo.. Riku, I.. Trust me." He whispered simply in her ear. And Riku closed her eyes.

The tears were coming, but she didn't know why. Pain? Was she being lied to again? Her hands fisted his clothes, and she pressed her face to his chest. Daisuke kept quiet for a moment but he continued to whisper to her as others went on with their work and school.

"I promise. I will not hurt you any longer." _So many promises. Which is real, which is not? _

_I can't tell. _

She pushed him back a little and looked at his crimson eyes. It was the solemnity in his eyes, alongside with the earnest look and the way he held her close that made her feel so safe.

"Yes.. I trust you."

He smiled, the happiness in his eyes. "Thank you. I.. I love you.." He bend down and took her by surprise as he kissed her slowly with a gentleness that made her knees go weak.

Dark's saw and heard all that happened, and in his sanctuary in Daisuke's mind, he felt his heart break all over again, not for the first time, and not for the last time.

_Love can make you happy. Love can make you sad. Love can make you have feelings that you never had. Love can make you smile. Love can make you frown. Love can make you do things when you're feeling down. Love can make you weak. Love can make you strong. Love can make you right. Or it can make you wrong. Love can make you laugh. Love can make you cry. Love can make you live. Love can make you die._

xxx

This fic is my attempt at a romance fic as I know I suck truly at such scenes, so I'm trying to improve myself by writing this story. If you don't like it, don't read. Don't expect much adventure scenes or what not. Might be pure fluff all the way, though I can't guarantee that as I might not know what level of romance s considered fluff. To me, all I know is I don't know how to write such stuff.

Just enjoy what I have here.

Though would like to ask though.

Want this to be a Risa/Daisuke?

Riku/Dark/Daisuke?

Want someone to die?

Riku/Dark?

Give me your comments in this fic. Flames are welcomed.

I need to know if this is good enough romance. Or if it's just plain stupid. Thanks!

Yours truly, Nicole.

xxx


End file.
